Kirisaki Carnival
by Blackdemon21
Summary: " Welcome my princess to your dream castle, would you like to play with me for awhile," Elizabeth didn't notice the insane look in the boys eyes as she followed him deeper into the dream castle. Blood/Gore, OOC, Yandere, Character Death.


**Broken Carnival**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with a new short story, I am warning you that if you don't like blood or anything yandere, I request that you turn back now and if you do like this kind of stuff, I'm going to base this off the song Kirisaki Carnival, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: " Welcome my princess to your dream castle, would you like to play with me for awhile," Elizabeth didn't notice the insane look in the boys eyes as she followed him deeper into the dream castle. Blood/Gore, OOC, Yandere, Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters used in this story.**

**.**

**.**

Elizabeth was mourning for months over the letter that had said Ciel died; there was no way it was true, Ciel survived through so many things, so what could've killed him.

The blonde haired girl walked to her bed and crawled to the center and laid her head on a pillow and curled up as he eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a dream filled sleep.

" My princess, it's time for you to wake up."

Elizabeth felt a chill run down her spine at the familiar voice and her eyes fluttered open and she looked around to see a boy with short navy blue hair and sapphire blue eyes," Ciel? Is that you?" Lizzy sat up and Ciel smiled at her," it must be very uncomfortable to sleep on the ground princess."

Ciel held out his hand and Elizabeth took it and was lifted to her feet, she gasped in amazement at the sight of the large castle before her," Ciel, where are we?"

_Welcome, my princess! This is a castle of dreams that no one else knows of  
Sorrow and pain, forget it all  
And I'll sing of a lovely fairy-tale for you_

" Welcome my princess to your castle of dreams, would you like to play with me for awhile?" Elizabeth didn't notice the insane look in the boys eyes as she was led into the castle of dreams.

_One, close your eyes… "Thank you"  
Two, shut your mouth… "I love it"  
Three, cover your ears… "I love you"_

Just as Elizabeth entered the castle she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, then a soft voice whisper in her ear," close your eyes," Elizabeth did as she was asked," thank you," she was going to ask why when Ciel had said," shut your mouth," Lizzy did as told once again, but it wasn't of her own free will," I love it," Ciel said with a giggle in his voice," now, cover your ears," small hands came to cover the blonde haired girls ears," I love you."

The confession went unheard by the girl as she felt herself being led somewhere in the castle," you can open your eyes, mouth, and take your hands from your ears my princess," Lizzy was relieved when she could finally see, she looked around and saw that they were now in a bedroom.

_See, you heard it, didn't you?  
The fantastic sound of screaming  
And the scent of sour butter  
Has woken Teddy  
All we need is a knife, and we'll be ready~_

Lizzy flinched when she heard a sound, something like...blood curdling screams," you heard it didn't you? The wonderful sound of screaming," Lizzy was terrified by this and backed away from the blue haired boy," all we need is a knife, and we'll be ready," Ciel said to himself as he began rummaging through the dresser; Elizabeth started back away toward the door and gasped when a knife flew pass her head and was pierced into the wooden door," it's very rude to run away."

"So, I'll cut you to pieces…"

Elizabeth wanted to scream but her voice refused to come out as Ciel pulled out a few knives and laid them on the nightstand," come here my princess, you said you'd play with me didn't you?" Elizabeth gulped and approached the boy only to be roughly pushed down as she got close to the bed.

Ciel grabbed a knife and pressed it into the fabric of her dress until he heard it rip as he dragged the life down until the emerald eyed girl was completely naked," such pale and unmarked skin, let's just fix that," Ciel plunged the knife into her arm, shivering when he heard the pain filled cry come from the princess.

" Ah, such a wonderful melody, will you scream for me even more?" Ciel dragged the knife through her skin like butter and watched as blood began to well up and stain the white sheets crimson. Ciel continued to do this until her skin was marked beautifully with cuts that bleed.

_Now, shall we dance? In the palm of my hand,  
Right and left, see! Such complicated and mysterious wounds are blossoming!  
In the deep read tea,  
These mysterious gingerbread men  
Will dance in pairs to such a pleasant waltz!  
An endless broken carnival  
Is beginning!_

Elizabeth felt her vision go dark before coming back to see Ciel set down his bloody knife," let's pause our little game for a moment my princess, you must be hungry," Elizabeth could only nod as she flinched in fear as she saw the boys eyes flash blood red before turning back to their normal blue," I'll go get something to eat, stay here my princess."

Ciel smiled sweetly before turning to leave the room, not before pulling the knife out that was lodged in the wood, and locking the door behind him with a soft click

_My naked princess,  
Without a care in your sorry head,  
Tell me the things that you believed would never be exposed  
Forget everyone else  
Pretending you desired it with an innocent smile_

Elizabeth shakily sat up and hissed in pain as the wounds that started to heal reopened," th-that isn't my Ciel, what happened to him?"

In the kitchen downstairs in the castle, Ciel hummed an eery tune to himself as he mixed the cake batter, then added his special ingredient that would make the taste wonderful," My princess, please forget everything else~" Ciel sang happily as he stuck a finger in the batter and tasted it, his eyes flashed red and an insane grin made its way onto face as he poured the batter into a pan and put it into an oven.

Elizabeth was desperately trying to escape the room but found out the door locked from the outside so she couldn't get out unless someone opened the door for her. There was no way she was going to stay in this castle any longer, whatever happened to Ciel turned him insane and she wasn't going to die like this.

Just then she heard the sound of the door unlocking and Lizzy rushed back to the bed and laid down like she had never moved.

Ciel came in holding a delicious looking cake and set it on the table in the center of the room," let me help you up my princess," Ciel helped Lizzy into a sitting position and helped as she walked over to the table and sat down.

_One, an insatiable hunger… "Is it delicious?"  
Two, filling up… "Will you eat more?"  
Three, if you should vomit… "It's beautiful!"_

" I made this especially for you," Ciel cut a slice and handed it to her," thank you," Elizabeth was hesitant as she took a bite and found out how good it was and ate it in under a few seconds," is it delicious?" Ciel asked as he watched her with keen interest," yes it's very good, but I'm getting full," Elizabeth saw the insane look in the boys eyes as he asked," will you eat more?"

Lizzy shook her head as a no, but suddenly she found herself being force fed until the sweetness was to much and she pushed the boy off him and ran over to a trash can and threw up," it's beautiful!"

At those words Elizabeth's vision began to blur before it cleared up and her pupils dilated as she saw something horrific.

_You've seen it already, haven't you? That ugly form  
The fragrant banana juice,  
Drink it up and start trippin'  
Once I decide on the pieces, I'll tear you apart~_

" Hm? You've seen it already, haven't you? This ugly form of mine," what Elizabeth saw want even human; Ciel looked like a combination of some animal he's never seen before; He had crooked wings with bones showing through the navy blue feathers, fangs of different shapes and sizes peeked out from his lips, his nails were black and sharpened into claws, a long snake like tail with spikes flattened down the length of it, and goat like legs except instead of hooves, he had claws that dug into the hard wood floor.

_"…The whole time, we'll be smiling!"_

Elizabeth froze when she saw Ciel begin to circle her, his tail brushing under her chin, when she flinched the spikes came out and threatened to empale her," I wouldn't flinch to much, I don't want you to pass out just yet," Ciel said as he dragged her to the bed and threw her down," now, let's continue our little game."

_So, let's go mad! With my delusions,  
Above and below, see how the masses of bodies flourish!  
Black cats sneer with bizarre, sweet little curls  
You are creating an agonizing world of reality  
This endless crumbling carnival  
Is continuing!_

Elizabeth trembled as Ciel cracked his fingers and dragged his claws down her arm and looked at the blood dripping from his claws and stuck out his tongue and licked the blood off his fingers and smirked.

_"…Heheh, it's still not enough?"_

Ciel opened his mouth and Elizabeth practically screamed when she saw it open inhumanly wide as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder blade and made some sort of low growl, almost like a purr as blood filled his mouth and he bit down even harder until he heard the crunch of bones. He pulled back, tearing a large chunk of flesh and bone.

Elizabeth cried out in pain and put a hand over her bleeding shoulder as she rolled onto her side, tears of pain streaming down her cheeks while Ciel swallowed the chunk in one gulp then licked his lips.

_Now, shall we dance? In the palm of my hand,  
Right and left, see! Such complicated and mysterious wounds are blossoming!  
In the deep red tea,  
These mysterious gingerbread men  
Will dance in pairs to such a pleasant waltz!  
An endless broken carnival  
Is beginning!_

" C-Ciel, please stop, I-It hurts and I'm scared!" Elizabeth cried as she saw that hungry look in his eyes," it'll be over soon, you'll feel no pain and be with me forever," As Ciel said this Elizabeth gasped and looked down shakily and saw a hand was plunged through her chest and held her rapidly beating heart.

_Farewell, my princess! It's so lonely without anyone else  
Our love is at its end._

Ciel ripped out the beating organ and crushed it in his clawed hand watching as a light blue wisp floated from the body as Lizzy's eyes dulled. Ciel held out his hand and the wispy orb floated to it as he held it over his mouth and swallowed the orb a pleasurable shiver running through his body.

" Have you gotten what you wanted?"

Ciel turned and was met with a pair of glowing red orbs like his own; the boy sighed and watched as the illusion that covered Elizabeth's room vanished leaving the girls lifeless body laid out on her bed as blood began to stain her sheets a deep crimson.

" Yes, her soul was a little to sweet for my taste though."

" Really? How about I give something to cancel out that taste," Ciel smiled and wrapped his arms around the red eyed males neck and felt a pair of warm lips press to his own; the kiss lasted only a couple seconds before the two broke apart.

" We should leave before her parents come," Ciel gave a nod and looked to the lifeless body on the bed, gave a sad smile, and said:

" Farewell, my princess, our love is at its end."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was my new short story based off the song Kirisaki Carnival, I have yet to watch the anime that this song is from, but I plan to do it soon, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of one of my other stories, Ciao.**


End file.
